Kumo
Kumo Kumo is the main antagonist in the Shadowblade Saga which takes after Sora fights Lingering Will in the Xehanort Saga. He has the ability to wield the Shadowblade, which is a keyblade made of pure darkness itself. He has no relations to anyone else in the Kingdom Hearts Universe that we know of. His name means Cloud, which is a play off of Sora, which means Sky. Story Early Life Not much is revealed about Komo's early life. The only thing ever really said is how he grew up as the oldest of his clan, and because of this, was never really challenged in strength. This caused him to want to test his strength, and because of it, constantly got him in trouble. Finding the Shadowblade One day, when Kumo was searching for adventure, he found a mysterious portal behind a door he was told to never open. Intoxicated with curiousity, Kumo stepped through the portal. After landing in the Keyblade Graveyard, he collapsed, falling unconcious. When he awoke, he saw the same portal a distance away. Once again bound by wonder, he found his way to the portal. Before entering it, he saw another boy walking out from it with two others. Panicking, he dove off of the side and watched from a distance. As he watched, dust gathered, and a man in armor appeared. Unable to hear the dialogue, Kumo advanced closer, immediately met by the young boy and the man in the armor fighting. Surprised, Kumo fell back, and was knocked unconcious. When he awoke once again, he saw the man kneeling down with his sword in the ground. After the boy left, Kumo decided to follow him through the portal, winding up in the Disney Castle. Disney Castle Searching around for the boy, Kumo found himself in a library, with Queen Minnie and Daisy. Queen Minnie told Kumo that the boy was Sora, and he was a keyblade wielder. When Kumo asked if he could receive a keyblade, Minnie explained that the Keyblade chooses its wielder. After a long conversation, Minnie told Kumo that he was welcome to look around. Searching for more about the keyblade, Kumo found a book concerning the Shadowblade. When he asked Queen Minnie about it, she told him that the book was not to be looked at, and it was a dangerous weapon. Respectively, that was exactly what Kumo wanted to hear. Knocking over Minnie, he ran for the exit, stealing the book. Reaching the Gummi Hangar, Kumo looked for a way out. As he jumped into what he figured was a ship, he saw that the book was on the ground next to the ship. He jumped out, grabbed the book, and as the Gummi Ship took off, got in. He crashed in to a planet, and once again, fell unconcious. Radient Garden When he awoke, once again, met by a man in a cloak. Short dialoge led to a quick battle, and Kumo found himself on his knees. The man introduced himself as Riku, and laughed at this boy's foolish behavior. Kumo then opened the book of the Shadowblade, and read to discover how to summon the weapon. After doing so, the weapon appeared...in the hands of Riku. Unleashing the darkness within, the Shadowblade wondered over to Kumo, who now possessed the power of darkness. The Shadowblade engulfed him. Kumo then struck Riku down, and ran off in excitement of his new power. Meddeling in the Worlds Using his Gummi Ship to go to other worlds, Kumo read that the Shadowblade is a Keyblade with mystic powers, and discovered the origins of the weapon. He also discovered that the Shadowblade, like a safe, had to be unlocked in order to obtain the riches and powers inside. He set off to find the answers in each world. Pendragon's Kingdom Arriving in an unknown world, Kumo wondered around, destroying each and every object in his path to test the powers of the Shadowblade. As he searched deeper into the world, Kumo was told by a young boy that he they were in Pendragon's Kingdom, and that the Witch, Madam Mim, had corrupted the land in which they stood. After hearing this, Kumo decided to fight Madam Mim, thinking that her defeat would allow him to rule this world. Upon arriving at the Castle, Kumo was met by the boy he had met earlier-Sora. Sora stated that what Kumo was doing was wrong, and that he couldn't keep this up. Seeing this as a challenge, Kumo lunged Sora, and the two engaged in a short battle. With Kumo defeated, Sora began to deal the final blow, as a searing pain stirred in his heart. Seeing this as a chance of escape, Kumo fled to the forest nearby. Kumo now saw his only goal: Defeat Sora. As Kumo moved deeper into the forest, he found a cabin. He discovered this is where Madam Mim lived, and challenged her to a fight to death. She recognized his weapon, and stated she knew about the Shadowblade's power. Intrested, Kumo learned from Madam Mim. She taught him how to use his Shadowblade as a wand, showing him the importance of magic. As she trained him, she told him that there was a sword that could help Kumo unlock his true potential with the Shadowblade, but she was too weak to retrieve it, and it was immune to magic. If he would retrieve it, she could teach him how to use the Shadowblade as a sword. Kumo wondered through the forest, and finally came across the Sword in the Stone. Unable to retrieve it, Kumo uses the Darkness of the Shadowblade to pry the Sword out of the Stone. Holding both in hand, Kumo runs back to Madam Mim, ready to learn how to use them. When he returns, he finds Madam Mim dead, and sees a Wizard, a young boy, and the same kid from before: Sora. He tries to help Madam Mim, but when he cannot save her, he returns and puts the Sword in the stone, placing a curse on it: Only a King will be able to remove the sword. Native America Arriving in Native America, Kumo seeks out how to use the Shadowblade as a spear. He comes across Kocoum, who is rambling about how much he despises white man. Kumo, consumed with fear, unconsciously calls the Shadowblade to merge with him, changing his appearance into that of an Indian. Kumo asks Kocoum if he will teach him how to use a spear, but Kocoum denies his request. Making a daring move, Kumo says he will kill white man if Kocoum teaches him to use a spear. Eagerly agreeing, Kocoum begins training him immediately. As Kumo sets off to find the white man, he sees Kocoum's murder. This marks the second death of a teacher. Kumo moves on to the next world, with his rage and anger spiking his power and connection with the Shadowblade. As Kumo moves through the worlds, learning the ways of the weapons, he crosses paths with Sora many times, each time resulting in Kumo losing a battle. More to come concerning the Shadowblade Saga Personality Komo's calm and collective attitude is what makes him such a threat. Komo only searches for a challenge, not wanting to deal with the extra drama that comes with the fight. His lust for battle is also what makes him vulnerable. Just the word "Challenge" will grab his attention and not let go. He rarely gets angry, allowing him to become a clear-headed fighter. This is what makes him such a force to be reckoned with. Appearance Komo's appearance would not lead you to believe his tragic story. He is well built, with an innocent face that would appear to not be any harm. But oh, how looks can be decieving, for he is anything but innocent. His eyes, when angry, change from the blue, welcoming eyes, to the red, destructive eyes. He wears the Black Coat worn by the Organization, which allows him to pass through the Corridors of Darkness. Weapons Shadowblade The Shadowblade is the most feared weapon throughout the Kingdom Hearts Universe, high above the Keyblade. What seperates this weapon from all other keyblades is the ability to shapeshift. As its wielder becomes more connected, so does the Shadowblade. Komo's power is directly proportional to the amount of darkness or anger in his heart. As he becomes furious, the Shadowblade, which is connected to his heart, emmits more power. Spoiler (To skip the spoiler, click here) When Komo becomes one with the Shadowblade, his power increase immensely, granting him to wield darkness itself. Possessing darkness allows him to unleash darkness on light, completely destroying the light in the object. This ranges from objects, to creatures, and even people. He uses this attack against Riku when Sora is killed. Trivia *Komo is the only Kingdom Hearts Boss to transform within the story: #Ansem's (World of Chaos) #Xemnas (Armored Controller/Dragon) #Marluxia (Grim Reaper/Angel of Death) # *The bosses in Kingdom Hearts transform unconsciously (IN the boss fight), but Kumo transforms as a part of the story. *Kumo is one of 6 to wield the Shadowblade; though only 3 are known, Yen Sid states this when Sora asks about it. *Kumo is the only antagonist to succeed in killing Sora.